A Once Twisted Heart
by bluebutterfly2006
Summary: This idea came to me..Kinda like a suggestion for an episode for the show supernatural..This takes place when Dean becomes "Demon ...please read and review.. Hope you guys like it..:-)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone..I'm back..Yay..Right..I really hope you guys like this will be very short chapters.. This one is an idea of mine for the show supernatural..Even though i know they will never know of it..Its still nice to think about and then write it..lol..Here's A Once Twisted Heart..Hope u guys like it and remember leave a review..**_

_**Note: This chapter has been revised.**_

** A Once Twisted Heart.**

** By © bluebutterfly2006**

** **** Chapter 1 ******

Mystic reach the surface and sit herself upon on a rock. She loves how the moonlight reflects on the ocean waves and how the light shimmer off the sand. The potion bottle that she grip tightly, in her right hand began to feel very heavy. She only has one chance-One try to do this. She was sure, but now doubts clouding her judgment. The only thing she has is a connection that came to her one day and that's when she made her decision. This life as mermaid was not getting her anywhere and it was time to follow her heart. 'What am I really doing?' she ask herself. Then the sound of a fog horn from a ship, let her know that it was getting close to shore. Unexpectedly, that connection feeling was upon her and this time it grew stronger..Mystic look towards the boat heading to shore, now that it was visible. She close her eyes and open them and glance down at her beautiful blue tail and grasp the bottle hard. If she did this..There would be no going back-Well, not as her mermaid. If she fail, she would be punish. 'But it's worth it' Mystic thought.

Mystic guzzle down the potion. A weird and a sharp pain grew at her tail follow by a surrounding of green light. Where once was a mermaid tail were human legs instead. She was feeling dizzy and strange and finding it hard to stand. It wasn't as easy as she thought. But the sea witch said there would be side effects. She unexpectedly hears voices and names such as; A Cas?, A Sam?, A Crowley and A Dean? 'What strange names' she thought and realize she need to cover herself with something. With several tries of getting up to stand, she rises up without falling. Then she notice a shack just up head. Mystic look around in the tacky old shack. "There has to be something in here?" she said in panic tone. Finally, she sees a dark cloth material thing that is half hanging up in the window. She quickly tears it down and wraps it around herself.

On the old small Cape Islander in the middle of no where,three men was aboard . They could see how the moonlight reflects off the ocean and hear the waves crash againist the boat's boards. Sam kneeing to the floors,which is slick from the nights rain and it made the beer bottles slide easier. He also did a double check to make sure the devil's trap was secure. Crowley pasted back and forth,while Castiel stood silently.

"You sure it's going to work?"Castiel ask, while watching Sam put all the ingredients together for the spell.

"It should," Sam says, worry hanging off every word, "At least...I hope it does."

"Hurry up Moose!" Crowley bark. "Work faster, my subjects need their true king and I want my kingdom back!"

"Sam look up at the demon and snap with a reply of "Shut up, Crowley".

An hour later nothing happen. It seem like the spell didn't work at all.

"Great..Nice work Moose!.." Crowley said sarcastic.

"Maybe you..." Cas start to say, but was interrupt by a sound behind him.

"GRR.." Dean growl and his look was more furious than ever. His eyes glossy black. "What the hell do you want?" he bark angry.

"Dean...please, you don't!.This isn't you!." Sam start to plead. Tears forming in his eyes at the sight before him.

"Not this shit again!" Dean snap

"DEAN listen to me!" Sam said.

"DEAN, DEAN!" Dean mock. "You know what shut up and leave me the hell alone! I want nothing to do with you!"

"You can't mean that!" Cas says, shaking his head in disbelief.

"He does, boys. The Dean we once knew, is forever gone." Crowley says with a voice that was just too calm. "Mark my words Dean, you will be begging me to take back my throne.

Dean gave a small, yet evil chuckle. "Oh Crowley, this again? You're just pist because, your once subjects, have seen what their new ruler can do and have decided that I'm the best. Now, if you excuse me, I ..."

"What's that green light?" Cas ask, interrupting Dean.

They all look out in front of them and saw the glowing green light, before it just disappear.

Suddenly, Dean drops to his knees. In doing so the impact broke some of the wood and the devil's trap."What the Hell?" He growl, before standing up,and looking at the others. Who was confuse and worry looks on their faces,and then he vanishing from sight.

_**So what did you guys think? Please leave a review..:-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Some have wondered about my opinion/reaction to a very harsh-tone review (reviewer #2).This is all I will say...This person really hasn't give the story/episode a chance and it's the person's lost not mine. Also this person will NOT have any power over me or my story/writing. But it's ok my readers..Please don't be to upset with that review(er)..Everyone has their own opinions. I also want to thank islashlove for helping me out..Thank you..I have also edited chapter 1 and your all are welcome to go back and read it..Also Thank you my readers.. Now let's get back to the important part..Here's chapter 2..Enjoy**_

**A Once Twisted Heart**

**By: © bluebutterfly2006**

******** Chapter 2 *******

The ship that the boys was on had made it to shore.

"Did you guys notice that green light and at the same time Dean was weakened?" Sam asked.

"Now that you mentioned it..Yeah it was weird actually.." Crowley stated.

"That might be a weapon we can use against him. We must find that green light!" Cas said.

"It's a start," Sam said as he surveyed the area.

The moonlight started to disappear as dark clouds covered the moon. There was a storm approaching and fast. Sam stop in his tracks and reached out his hand and yep, he felt light sprinklesrain and then suddenly, it started to rain harder.

"What the bloody hell?" Crowley said angry. He really hated getting wet

Pointing off to the distance, Sam said, "Look! There's a shack up head. Lets head there."

'Now, what do I do?' Mystic thought to herself. "This looks alright. I guess." Mystic said to herself in the broken mirror that she had picked up from the floor of the old shack. "Oh Shit!" She said in a louder voice, as she look out the window to see where the voices was coming from. There was three men in a speed walk heading in her direction. 'What Am I going to do?' she thought.

Miles away, at a bar called 'Fancy Cherries', Demon Dean was talking to a known bartender.

"Yeah, I know some people can be a real pain in the ass," Dean said and both men laugh loud.

Dean then raised his shot glass into the air, "Cheers," as they made the toast to all the 'pain in the ass' people out in the world.

Suddenly, a black eye demon appeared right besides Dean. "You called?"

Dean eyed the demon. He was much larger then Dean and really not the one for the job, but Dean didn't care. He needed some fool to distracted those ass-holes, while he did what he wanted to do. The truth was Dean just didn't give a damn anymore. He wish people would realize this and move the hell on. He no longer want to go back to the life he once knew. This lease on life was...pleasurable.

"Yes I did" Dean growled, before taking last swig of his drink and placing his shot glass down on the table. "Take care of those damn pests for me. Apparently they do not understand what, 'leave me the hell alone' means."

"Right! Don't worry about it. I will make sure that they understand, from now on." and with that, the demon vanished.

Dean let out a light chuckle and said "Dumb ass!' Then he thought, 'I know them. He's running right into trap or his death, I should say. But what do I care. He's just another dumb demon.'

Then someone patted him on the shoulder. "Hey Sexy!" Dean turned to see a short hair blonde with ruby lips and pale skin. She had on orange bikini top with matching bottoms.

"Hey" Dean replied back.

"What do you say I make you forget all your troubles?" The blonde said.

"Really, how?" Dean asked, with a wicked grin on his face.

The woman giggled and grabbed Dean's arm, pulling him towards a room upstairs. She then pushed Dean onto the bed.

'Oh right,' Dean thought. 'I really shouldn't. She's so innocent. What the hell. Its my highway.'

Dean kissed the woman hard and in no time, he had her top on the floor. Dean then pulled her bikini bottom down. She then jerk his shirt and pants off. She then climbed on to his lap.

'This woman really knows what she was doing and how she could make a man really enjoy the ride,' thought Dean.

But the longer the time went by with her the more Dean felt that she wasn't really helping his sexual needs.

What was wrong with him? For some reason he wasn't feeling his normal self and he didn't know why. 'No matter what this woman is trying, it's not doing anything for me,' Dean thought. Dean had slowed his kisses and placed a hand on her cheek.

"What's wrong baby?" The blonde woman asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," replied Dean and went back kissing her. He had made up his mind. No matter what, he was going to have his way with her.

Mystic stood behind the door. She had nowhere to go and it was too late to run out. It was also pouring the rain and she just had dried off. Suddenly, the door flew open and three men ran in, closing the door behind them. Mystic took some deep breathes to calm herself and just hoped that she would stay invisible, long enough, until they left.

"Damn it!" Sam said angry.

"What now?"

"I don't know, Cas." Sam answered back as he looked around the old shack.

It was obvious that no one had live there in while. It was very dim lit. A place were they often find either a demon or ghost hiding.

Just then, a flash of lightening lit up the small room and Sam saw a woman, half-naked and looking scared as hell.

'Did she needed help'. He thought, before asking, "Miss. you alright?"

_**What did you think? Please leave a review. :-).Until next chapter my wonderful readers..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone!. Sorries I'm so slow with the chapters..I hope you like this one..Here's Chapter 3..**_

********* Chapter 3 **********

Every since the deal with Dean becoming a demon it was hard for Sam to accept what was going on with his big brother..It stood against all they fought against. Dean had become the one thing he-they killed. 'What am I supposed to' do Sam thought.

"Hi there! It's okay, we're not going to hurt you," Sam said noticing that girl was trying to hide from them.

"My name is Sam and these are a couple of friends of mine. This is Cas," said Sam as he pointed to the man in the long trench coat, "and this", He continued as he pointed to the man in the black suit, "is Crowley. What's your name?"

Mystic hesitated. She didn't need to make friends. Her time as a human was limited, at least that is what she had heard, but then again, they were only rumors. But no matter what, she was always taught that no matter how big of a rush you are in, it doesn't pay to be rude.

"Mystic.." she said softly.

"What?" Sam asked, slightly tilting his head.

"My name, it's Mystic," she repeated slowly and then said, "I must go," and turned to leave.

"Wait, Mystic, did you see a green light?" Mystic turn back and looked at Sam, but as their eyes meet, the curiously in his eyes changed, as they widened in shock. "It was you!"

"What?" Crowley asked as he looked back and forth between the girl and Sam.

You can't be?" Cas said in shock

Feeling uncomfortable, Mystic turned to leave again, "I must go," But Sam stopped her.

"It seems to me, like you could use our help. Please, let us help you, but we need you to tell us everything about you. Please!"

Mystic took a huge breath in and let it out. She knew deep down that she would end up telling some one. Might as well be these guys. Who knows they may lead her to this person that needs her. Mystic turned to the men waiting on the answer from her.

"Well"..Mystic said. "This is what has happened. In thirty minutes later Mystic had told the strangers, all that she felt they needed to know.

Then you must be what cause Dean to weaken? Sam said thinking to himself as he stared at Mystic. A mermaid, great that was all he needed right now.

"So...your saying that, you're a mermaid?" Crowley asked.

"Yes, well...was, a mermaid".

"Why? What made you think that this life would be better?" Sam asked.

"Because, when a mermaid gets an opportunity like this, they take it. Only certain ones get this chance; the chance to walk among humans," Castiel said looking at Mystic the whole time.

"Cas, do I even want to know, how you know all this stuff?"

"It's part of ..."

""Being an angel," Sam said as he finished off Cas's sentence. "Never mind," Sam added as he shook his head, "I'm sorry I asked."

"What he, Cas said, is correct," Mystic added.

"Boys, I think you may have found the weapon needed after all," Crowley said with a smirk on his face.

"If that's even possible, but I will try anything, right now!" Sam said.

"Wait...what are you talking about?" Mystic asked, worry etched in her voice as she got this strange feeling in her stomach. "Who's Dean and what...weapon?"

At first, Sam and Cas tried to work out what Crowley was also saying. Their expressions of confusing and thought was easy to see, but soon they understood, when Crowley pointed to Mystic and said, "Gentlemen, I believe you know what, we -you have to do!"

_**Until next chapter my wonderful readers.. Review if you want to..:-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi my readers..I hope you are enjoying this story.. There's more to come..**_

___**Here's Chapter 4 :-)**_

********** Chapter 4 ***********

Dean stood alone on the shore looking out towards the ocean. He didn't know when he arrived or how long he been standing there.

Just a few days ago he didn't care what happened to anyone or who or how many women he slept with, but now it was getting absurd and it was pissing him off. To add to the strange feelings, lately it felt like some one was watching him. "WELL, COME ON!" Dean shouted into the air. "BRING IT ON ALREADY!" Minutes had passed by and nothing happened or appeared before him.

All he heard was the waves crashing against the shore and a growling sound, which Dean made. "Son of Bitch" Dean said. 'I must be losing my mind', Dean thought. 'It must be all my imagination'. He then rub his arm where the "Mark" was located.

Dean was so puzzle to what was going on and that frustrated him more. He knew deep down that no matter how many times he tells his brother no or leave him alone that Sam would fight to get him back. He'd even died trying. Which may be the results of this, because Dean wasn't going back. 'But that wouldn't stop them for trying', Dean thought, before he vanished with a smile upon his face.

Mystic stood there in confusion. 'What was these men talking about...a weapon?' Mystic thought about what they meant about her being a weapon for a minute. 'There's no way, I can ever be one.' she thought, especially if her definition was the same as theirs. She didn't want to kill anyone, only to help.

"WAIT!" Mystic yelled out. "I don't want to kill anyone! I only want to help". The room became silent as six pairs of eyes were locked on her.

"Interesting" Crowley said rubbing his chin. Cas was in the back pondering and was about to say something when Crowley beat him to it. "A Siren with no desire to kill?" Crowley said sarcastic.

"I'm not that kind of mermaid. They are different types of us- er- mermaids." Mystic snapped.

"Sure ,Sure" Crowley said agreeing sarcastic.

"Guys..Come on!" Sam said shaking his head,but was ignored.

"If I could say?/"Cas said but wasn't heard because of Mystic and Crowley's heated discussion.

"No, I'm not like them. Siren's are the opposite of what I'm wanting to do" Mystic said and let out a huff.

"Uh huh" Crowley said.

"Look believe me or not, I don't give a damn" Mystic said water in her eyes. "I really don't have time for 's something I must do anyways" and then she turns to heads out.

Sam manages to grab her arm once again and she comes to a stop, turning to face him. "Wait!" Sam said while he hold on to Mystic's arm. "I can tell we need each others help. I think I might know how to solve our problems."

"Help?" Mystic asked puzzle.

"I have a plan" Sam said.

"Here we go again!" Crowley said in aggravating tone.

Sam reached into his pocket and recover a piece of paper, a list and hands it to Cas and while asking "Cas could you please get the following for the spell..It be easily if you did."

"I knew it," Crowley said throwing up his hands, before continuing, "You will never learn."

Sam and Castiel ignoring him as Cas nodded his agreement and with a flap of his wings he was gone.

_**What you think?. Please leave a review..**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello my wonderful readers..I just want to apologize for having really short chapters...Here's chapter 5 please enjoy.._**

************* Chapter 5 ***************

The rain had stop. Crowley and Sam decided it was time to leave; time to head back to a familiar place.

"I believe it's stop raining. Can we leave now?"Crowley asked impatiently.

"How are we going to help one another?"Mystic asked.

"It's simple. The person you seek and the person that we are trying to save is the same person and they need help from both of us" Sam said.

"Ok..Does this person have a name?"Mystic asked.

"Yes..." Sam paused for a minute and then reply,"his name is Dean"

Sam went over and look out the window. Noticing that it had indeed stop raining, he then went to open the door.

"Let's go" Sam said in a stern voice.

The coast was clear and they started out the door when a voice and something appeared. "Going somewhere? I think not!" said the demon his eyes black while he spoke.

"Shit. Let me guess, Dean sent you?" Sam asked while retrieving the demon blade.

Sam then threw the blade towards the demon before he could answer seconds the demon was down and dead.

"What the hell was that? Mystic asked.

"Oh that was Mitch. Such a pity" Crowley said in a tsk voice. "I was starting to like the dim wit bastard"

"That was a demon" Sam said pointed to the lifeless body that he just retrieve the knife out of.

"And a subject of mine!" Crowley said and shrugged.

"A what? A demon?" Mystic asked confused and turn to Crowley and then added "Your one of these Demons too?"

"Well kinda, yes, yes I am!" Crowley said.

"It's hard to explain " Sam said walking towards the ship, while Crowley and Mystic followed behind.

Even though it seemed like forever, the trip home, only lasted few days. After disembarking the ship, Sam notice the quietness, even Crowley was quiet, which, in itself was odd. Had he miss something? Sam thought and then shook his head in disbelief. Once they had reached the Impala and things still felt strange, but Sam couldn't work out what.

At first, Sam went to get in the passengers seat, but then remembered he had the keys, so he moved to the driver's seat instead. After closing the door and starting the engine, he look over to his right, expecting to see Dean, but instead Crowley was present. He thought that after all this time, he would have been use to all of this by now.

Looking in the back, Sam suddenly realized that Mystic was still standing outside with a puzzle look upon her face. Getting out of the car he walked over to her.

"Sorry, It's a car." Sam said.

"A Car?" Mystic asked winking her nose.

"A car is something we humans use to get around on land." Sam explained.

"Oh ok" Mystic reply back.

Sam then open the back door of the Impala, which the doors made a creak sound

"Please get in" Sam said and Mystic did just that.

After a nightly drive and completely silence the whole trip, Sam begin to get fidgety. Sam could hear the movements in the back seat from Mystic putting on some more decent clothing. It was lucky that Dean had always left his clothes in his 'Baby' and a good thing it was dark, too.

'Poor girl,' Sam thought. 'It must be very hard on her, to know that if this doesn't work, then her life is over and no family to return to. I really hope what I have in mind, really does works.

"So Moose where are we heading to?"Crowley asked impatiently annoyed.

"You will see" Sam replied sternly.

Dean couldn't figure it out. Well, not about what happened with Mitch. He knew what was going to happened there. Sam, his baby brother, took care of Mitch. It was the green light that was confusing him.

'How could a light, weakened someone-him even?' Dean thought. Sam and the others, had seen the light too and, it didn't weakened them. Whatever this green light is, it must be destroy, because, Dean wasn't going to let nothing come between him and his new way of life.

Maybe his "explorers" have found this weapon. He then took another swig of his whiskey from the bottle and place it down on the table.

"Come in" Dean suddenly called out.

"Sorry my king, but we went to the place as directed and there's nothing there." A tall red hair Demon, who was wearing a long grayish black design dress.

"NOTHING, CLAIR!" Dean said angry and then continued with "There's something there! KEEP LOOKING!"

"Yes my king" the demon girl, Clair said and with that she vanished.

Suddenly Dean felt that funny little pull on him. He already knew who it was and what was going on. 'Damn it Sammy. That was faster than expected ' Dean thought.

_**Until next chapter my wonderful readers..Please leave a review**_..


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello my readers..Yay another chapter. I just want to say is when I thought of this story : I hadn't at the time watch Season 9 or Season 10 of Supernatural. I really hope you guys like it..Here's chapter 6...Enjoy_**

**A Once Twisted Heart**

*************Chapter 6***********

Minutes later, the Impala arrived at an old abandon building. Sam quickly got to work preparing what he previous had for the summoning spell and then seconds after, Castiel appeared with the missing ingredients and handed Sam the bag. Sam took the bag after he had finished the devils trap, while Crowley's eyes was focus on Mystic and her body.

"You better hope this works!" Cas said.

"It will" Sam replied with confident and then started the summoning spell again.

Dean appeared before them, arms crossed, glossy black eyes shown and it was clear he was pissed off. "SAMMY! How many time must we go through this?"

"As many as it takes to get you back to your old self!" Sam snapped.

Dean let out an evil laugh and said "Oh Sammy. Your wasting your time. The old Dean isn't coming back! The faster you realize that, the faster you can move on!"

Mystic stood from a bird's eye view. 'This one named Dean wasn't bad looking, but...he was also angry. Was this the person she needed to help? It didn't look like he needed it though'. Mystic thought looking at Dean's muscle arms and chest.

She also notice that he was couldn't step out farther, for something had him caught. She then notice him looking at the markings on the floor and ceiling. Mystic couldn't stop looking at this man. His black eyes were just like the other one, they come across before. But when they wasn't the coal black they was a heavenly hazel green color.

His dark brown hair, smooth skin, complete his beautiful face. 'He wore similar to what she was wearing' thought Mystic as she looked down at her own outfit.

Then, the yelling from the boys at one another, once again caught her attention. Mystic couldn't take the arguing between them anymore. She had remember what Sam had told her about the humans with the glossy black eyes. That these humans was evil and must not believe anything they say. So, if this is true, why were these two boys in a dispute.

"They're brothers," Castiel whisper to her, which made her turn towards him. "Dean use the first blade and when he died he became a demon. Sorta."

"Then, that's why Sam isn't using that blade on him, and it explains why he has went all through this" Mystic said.

"Yes. It doesn't matter if one of them is a demon or something else. Them boys would try anything to get the other one back" Cas continue.

"I see. Mystic said and added. "I understand."

The bickering continue and this time, it was much louder and hurtful than before. Mystic couldn't believe or take anymore of this.

"STOP THIS!" Mystic shouted angry at the two brothers.

"Mystic please! No!" Castiel said behind her.

"Mystic, your not suppose to come in yet!" replied Sam.

"Sorry boys, what can I say. She has her own way, of getting her way, if you know what I mean." Crowley said with a wicked grin.

"Shut up Crowley!" Mystic said. The boys look at one another in a surprise and shock expression. "This is enough! Let him go!" Mystic said and a green light emerge around her.

In doing so, it made Dean hit the hard concrete ground and breaking the devil's trap. "Who the hell are you?" Dean snarled as his eyes turned back to the glossy black they were before, while noticing Mystic's figure "Who do you think you are?" Dean asked in a weakened voice.

"My name is Mystic and I think I'm suppose to help you!"

"You think!" Dean said more as a statement than a question. He then let out an evil laugh and with all his might, he rise up and walk slowly towards Mystic.

"Yes," Mystic replied in a whisper, trying not show her nervousness.

"Good Luck," he said with an evil smile and then a split second he vanished.

"Damn it!" Sam said hasty, while Castiel shook his head.

"Relax guys and Miss. I know exactly where he is going" Crowley added.

Dean had made it back...barely, to his second home. He really couldn't make it back to hell. He was too weak to do so. The dusty, smoky, beer smelling bar was his favorite bar to come to.

'I didn't know who that chick was or who she thinks she is,' thought Dean. 'But I've notice every time I'm near that woman, I get flimsy, but how and why? How can she do this to me? I need to figure out a way to kill this woman before she kills me'.

Then in a glimpse of Mystic showed in his head and what she wore was something similar he had seen. She wore a green button up shirt that was baggie on her with blue jeans and boots. 'Wait! Was that his clothes? Why was she wearing his clothes and why, in hell, should he care?' Dean thought and then very quickly swig down his glass of whiskey

_**So what ya'll think?.Please leave a review..Until next chapter my wonderful readers**_


End file.
